The Dark Master
by avidgokufan
Summary: Say hello to Ch. 5! Takes place right after Season 1. Turok has been reborn and reunited with his daughter. What dark plans do they have for Sinbad and his crew? And who is the Dark Master behind them pulling all the strings?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sinbad or other characters. Duh.

This story takes place after season 1, but before season 2. I don't know if season 2 ever happened according to my story. I loved Season 1, but I've only seen two episodes of Season 2, so here goes:

Prologue

In a dark fortress a small light shone brightly. The fortress was empty, when suddenly a gale swept through it. A small twister moved into the center of the brightly lit hall and then stopped. Out of the fading whirl-wind appeared a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a sleeve-less, high-necked black gown, with a cape cascading around her shoulders. However, her feminine charm was marred by a cruel twist on her lips as she gazed around the ruined fortress. With a small flick of her hand instantly it was repaired and royally decked. Hearing a sound behind her she wheeled around to see another figure materialize. Her look changed to one of shock and she raced forward.

Rumina grasped her father tightly in a hug, and he patted her fondly on the back.

"I'm so glad you're back and whole, Daddy," Rumina purred, and Turok smiled down at his daughter.

"Yes, my child, I am glad to see you as well. I must say this world looks much better when I can stand on my own two feet."

"So did Scratch restore your body?" she asked pulling away and looking at him quizzically. "I was so afraid that you had been killed again."

"I don't believe it was Scratch. I suppose he was much too concerned about his own well being to actually restore me."

"I heard that," came a rough and nasally voice behind them as in a flash of flame the demon appeared. "But you are correct," Scratch conceded, "I did not restore you."

"Then who...?" started Rumina when a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"I did." The voice was low and would have been pleasant to listen to if it hadn't been so apparently evil.

Turok and Scratch started, and then in one smooth motion kneeled and said, almost in unison, "Master, I herald your coming."

"Master?" Rumina asked puzzled.

"Turok," the voice said sounding disappointed. "Your daughter's education has been incomplete. You didn't feel inclined to tell her about me?"

"I'm sorry, Master," Turok murmured, "I was going to introduce her after we captured Baghdad, but then we ran into a slight...setback."

"One which you seem to have hit more than once," the voice murmured, but it didn't sound displeased.

"Yes, Master, it seems I have underestimated this Sinbad in more ways than one. Don't worry, I'll finish him off for good this time."

"No," the voice said.

"What?" asked Turok, surprised.

"No, I have my own purpose for Sinbad, one which is crucial to our plan to control the entirety of Earth. The darker powers have just made known to me the true way to defeat the side of good. Sinbad is the champion of good, and should he fall, we shall easily overrun all defenses."

"So," Scratch murmured sounding slightly confused, "you don't want him dead? But won't killing him herald our victory as much as anything else?"

"Yes, that is one way, but it is not a sure one. If he dies, the side of good will eventually choose a new champion. My plan is much more efficient. It will completely crush his spirit, and I have a feeling that it will especially please your daughter."

Rumina looked surprised and then very, very interested, "I'm listening, Master," she kneeled, catching on quickly, "what is your bidding?"

"Now I have you attention, do I?" a trace of laughter was now in the voice, "I like this girl, Turok, you've done well. Now pay close attention..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sinbad stood happily with the tiller in the crook of his arm. He could almost feel the ocean breathing as it carried him toward the horizon. It was barely dawn, and most of the crew were asleep. He closed his eyes and contentedly breathed in the cool, salty air. Hearing the sound of wings behind him, he turned to see Dermott perched on the wood above his head.

"Good morning," he greeted the smallest member of his crew. "You're up awful early. How's our little hero today?"

The bird made some general sounds and Sinbad smiled at the funny little bird. "Yes," he agreed as though he could understand what the bird was saying, "it is a nice morning. Is your mistress up yet?"

The hawk chirped a couple more times and then with a screech took off to land on the arm of Maeve as she exited the door that led to the lower-deck.

"I guess that means yes," Sinbad mused as he nodded hello to Maeve.

"So, Maeve," Sinbad asked as she came up to him, "do you feel happier now?"

"Now what?" Maeve asked looking puzzled.

"Now that we're back on the open seas and once again on our way to finding Dimdim?"

"Yes," Maeve said a bit hesitantly, "but lately I've been sensing something else." Maeve said, absently played with the feathers on Dermott's chest as she stared off the prow of the ship, "It feels to me as though Rumina is regrouping for another attack, but as though she's not alone. It's almost as if a new power has entered the game. She'll be coming for you, Sinbad, and she's not going to be very happy that you destroyed another one of her schemes. Especially one as world-altering as that one was."

"What are you talking about, Maeve?" Sinbad asked with one of his cocky grins, "it was Dermott that ruined that scheme, I had nothing to do with it."

"Right, and it wasn't your idea that Dermott fly into the grotto and drop the Griffen's Egg? It wasn't you who destroyed her rock monsters? Sinbad, you know even if you hadn't done anything, if you were even there, Rumina will blame you for it."

Sinbad shook his head, smiled and said, "We'll worry about that as it comes along. For now enjoy the day, it is going to be a beautiful one, I can already tell." They suddenly heard voices from below and out onto the deck plowed Doubar, Firouz, and Rongar.

"You don't understand," Firouz was saying to them, "I still think the Griffon's Egg was scientific, not magical. If I was able to compress enough of my exploding powder into a small enough space I still thing I would have been able to created the same effect. It's all a matter of pressure and force. If the pressure is large enough in the..."

"Good morning, little brother!" Doubar interrupted him in a loud voice as he went to greet Sinbad. Firouz looked slightly offended, but shrugged and approached, also grinning as he looked at the lovely weather.

"So, where are we off to today?" Firouz asked Sinbad, he face beaming with curiosity.

Sinbad grinned and stated, "Back to Baghdad. We are dumping our newest load of cargo, getting some more and heading to wherever we want to go in our search for Dimdim."

"I'm afraid that plan with have to wait, young captain," came a voice from the front of the ship. The crew started and looked to see Cairpra.

"Cairpra?" said Maeve looking startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Warning you. You were right in thinking that Rumina is still alive child. You were also right in feeling that she is not alone. Not only has the demon Scratch joined her, but so has Turok."

"Scratch and Turok? That's impossible. Turok is dead," said Doubar.

"Did Rumina do that, or does Scratch have that type of power?" Maeve asked horrified.

"I'm afraid, my dear, it wasn't Scratch who accomplished this feat, though it was well within his power. Instead, their Master, one who Dimdim bound many years ago, has finally broken free enough to interfere directly, and they are coming after you, Sinbad, and your crew."

"Their Master?" Sinbad asked curious, "Turok didn't strike me as the type to bow to anyone, and Rumina never mentioned any Master."

"Ha, Rumina might not have even known about him. I surmise that her introduction was cut short when you chopped off her father's head."

"That brings up an interesting point," said Firouz. "This might not have anything to do with the current subject, but I've been thinking about it for a while now. Alright, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't a spell wear off after a spell caster's dead?"

"Yes," Cairpra said, smiling at the clever little scientist.

"Well, when that Vizier monster of the Prince's sent Dimdim 'traveling a different path,' I was thinking that the spell that was causing him to travel it should have warn off, because Sinbad plunged a spear through the monster's head. Or even if it was Turok's powers that sent Dimdim down that path, the spell should have been broken after Sinbad cut off his head. So, why is Dimdim still traveling the different path?"

"This actually applies more than you could possibly know. You are very intelligent to have figured this out. The truth is, it simply wasn't Turok's or that flesh-eating creatures sorcery. It was the Dark Lord's power temporarily given to that vile creature. The Dark Lord has not died therefore the sorcery lives on. Do you really think my husband, would have been unable to defeat that spell if it had simply been the work of Turok? But that is not why I have come here. I came to warn you all, and especially you, Sinbad, that they are coming after you."

"Is it just for revenge?" Doubar asked with a large grin, "because I can understand how they might be the slightest bit miffed at us," he began to laugh loudly remembering their fortress crumbling. The others joined him, and even Dermott seemed amused.

"It is more than that. This time, revenge is secondary. A new battle is coming, but it will not be waged on a battle field, it will be fought in your own hearts." Cairpra stopped and looked around at the crew, "Now, more than ever, your Captain needs you. He needs your strength, loyalty, and above all, your love for all that is good. It won't be so easy this time to defeat them. And you," she said, turning to look at Sinbad, "you must understand you are possibly the most important person on the Earth right now."

"Great," Maeve said rolling her eyes, "it's not like he doesn't have a big enough ego." The crew softly chuckled but were silenced as Cairpra sent Maeve a stern look.

Cairpra shook her head, and softly murmured, "An old married couple."

Sinbad looked startled and then grinned slightly. Maeve looked highly offended, and opened her mouth, but Cairpra swiftly silenced her. "Something different is in the wind, and for once, I don't know what it is. The Dark Lord's powers are hiding their plans from me. However, I do know that if you fail, evil may very well win forever. Now," she said, smiling fondly at them, "take good care of yourselves, and no matter what, trust to the good inside of you." With that she vanished, and the crew was left staring at one another.

"Ah," Doubar said, "Dimdim chose well when he married that one."

"Aye," Maeve mused, "he did."

Firouz looked at Sinbad and then said, "So, where are we going?"

"Well, she didn't expressly tell us to change course so I suppose we might as well continue toward Baghdad. It would have helped if she had given us a little more instruction. Like how are we supposed to defeat this new evil?"

Rumina smiled as she stared into her newest spy-pond. She stuck a finger into the water as though tracing Sinbad's features and said, "You don't, dearest. You simply become the prize in this little game. Both sides will be after you, and although the side of good has a head start, we know your weaknesses."

"Having fun, my dear?" Turok asked, as he emerged from the shadows.

"Yes, father. Did the Master say anything else?"

"No, but explained some of the things you have been doing in my absence that you failed to tell me about. No wonder he thought you'd like the new plan."

"You disapprove, father?"

"Well, I'd assumed he was just a common sailor with extraordinary luck, but now I see differently. It is strange how the winds of fate entwine us, isn't it, my dear?"

"I've always known there was something special about him, but I didn't realize."

"Yes," Turok said with a cruel sneer, "and the fact that it was lying right under the old fool Dimdim's nose and he didn't realize it either, just makes the whole affair that much richer."

Looking at each other, the father and daughter began to laugh. Scratch, who was nearby listening, also smiled cruelly. The whole plan was to his liking as well. Nothing could possibly go wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Nomad docked in the port of Baghdad right on schedule. Sinbad leapt lightly onto the dock and looked around. Baghdad was as close to a home as he had, if you were talking about dry land. He did have estates in Baghdad, but he wasn't often there. He also was rich, if he felt like going and getting the money. However, there was an added measure of excitement from living from cargo to cargo. Especially if you knew that if worse came to worse you could always get more money.

"Sinbad!" he heard Doubar's angry voice yell behind him and he turned around just in time to leap out of the way as Doubar came crashing down right next to him.

"What's wrong, Doubar?"

"You! That's what's wrong! I told you I'm not letting you out of my sight until this whole affair is straightened out."

Sinbad laughed and patted his brother on the back. "Oh, Doubar, you've always been there for me, but don't worry so much, I'm sure they won't try anything in the middle of a crowded city."

Doubar looked around, for a moment reassured, and then started. Turning to look at Sinbad, he hissed, "Did you say crowded?"

Sinbad's head started up, and he gazed around quickly. The streets were completely empty. No one was in sight. "What's going on here?" he cried, completely baffled.

Where usually was a bustling city was now silence and emptiness. Their footsteps seemed to echo as they started down the streets. "Now this is strange," Sinbad said. In all his years, he had never seen the city like this. Suddenly from up ahead, a group of armed men charged out of an alley.

"Looks like trouble," Sinbad said lightly as he drew his sword. Doubar nodded grimly, and added, "But there's only twenty of them, brother, they shouldn't be too big of a problem."

Sinbad grinned at his older brother and then they engaged the enemy. As Sinbad slammed the hilt of his sword into one man's face he said, "I don't know what the caliph's thinking, but he really should clean up the trash in his street."

"Aye, little brother. When streets are dirty they give cities a bad name," Doubar said as he flung a soldier into the wall. Then there was a screech from a hawk and the rest of the crew joined them. Maeve almost seemed to blaze as she raced in with her broadsword. Firouz made careful slashed with his blade and dodged equally as carefully. Rongar slew swiftly and silently and threw his knives just as effortlessly. Dermott every once in a while plunged from the sky, attacked, and returned just as swiftly. The soldiers were soon either running or lying on the ground moaning. Sinbad smiled casually as he wiped his sword on one of the injured men's pants. Cheerfully, he said, "I'm thinking we should send word to the Caliph to come pick up this garbage heap."

"How dare you say the Caliph's name," spat one of the wounded men. Sinbad and his friends turned in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Doubar.

Before the man could answer, they heard voices shouting, and they as they turned they realized they were surrounded by more of the men, far too many for them to defeat.

As they looked around at the uneven odds, a man stepped forward, and glaring at them ordered, "Drop your swords. You are to accompany us to the palace."

"Huh," Sinbad said, "this is a larger escort than the Caliph usually sends us. Would you mind telling me what's going on?" If anything the man just became angrier. With a cry of rage he stepped forward and slapped his armored fist across Sinbad's face. Sinbad staggered back, recovered and looked puzzled at the man.

"How dare you speak the Caliph's name? How dare you return?" the man growled, "Take them to the prince!"

Instantly the men were on them, binding their hands. Sinbad sighed and sent a puzzled look at Maeve, who shook her head. The men quickly trussed them up, and then they began their march to the palace. Sinbad, though noticed that as soon as they were taken prisoner, people began to come out of their homes, casting frightened glances at Sinbad and his crew.

"What exactly is going on here?" Maeve finally cried, her temper getting the best of her. "I demand to know. Why are we being treated like this?"

"Shut up, wench!" One of the men said, "You can thank your Captain for your present predicament."

"And what exactly did I do?" asked Sinbad.

"Oh, don't play innocent with us, Sea Scum," hissed the man in charge, "you deserve death and worse than death, but the Prince will decide you fate."

"What happened to the Caliph?" Sinbad asked, and was once again, slammed across the face.

Doubar growled, angry at the treatment his brother was getting, and roared, "You miserable cretins! We've saved this scrawny city time and time again, and this is how you repay us?"

The men ignored Doubar and continued on. They soon reached the palace and were brought into the audience chamber where Prince Casib sat with his wife. Sinbad was again in for a surprise, for as they entered, Prince Casib started up angrily, pointed his finger at Sinbad, and said, "There you are! Where is my father?"

Sinbad looked at his crew, looked at the Prince, cocked an eyebrow, and said, "That was just what I was wondering."

"Don't lie to me, Sea Dog," the Prince roared in a terrible temper. "It was only yesterday you marched in here, killed the guards and carried my father off, but only after you terrorized the villagers! There is no way you can deny it! I saw you myself."

"Well, my Prince," Sinbad said, carefully, "sometimes appearances can be deceiving. It is not the first time I have been impersonated. The Omar of Basra was almost fooled the same way by a Sorceress who was impersonating me. My Prince, I have been out to sea for the past month. There is no possible way I could have taken the Caliph, who was a dear friend of mine."

"LIES!" roared the Prince. "It was the face and the attitude I see before me. He acted just like you, the first time I saw you in the streets. He acted like you are acting now."

"Um, your majesty," Firouz said amiably, "Did this person act alone, or with a crew?"

"He," the Prince said, pointing a finger at Sinbad, "came alone."

"My Prince," said Doubar, "do you really think Sinbad, who saved your queen from Turok and who has always provided excellent service would really kidnap the Caliph?"

For the first time, a hint of doubt appeared.

"For the debt you owe me, your majesty," Sinbad said, quietly, "please give me the chance to help you find your father. The Caliph has always treated me well. I would give my life to return him safely."

The Prince looked at Sinbad, and murmured, "He had an evil look in his eyes. That was the one difference. Well, maybe one of his eyes was brown."

"What did you say?" asked Maeve, suddenly looking very worried.

"The man that kidnaped my father looked and acted just like Sinbad, only I think he had one brown and one blue eye. In my anger I had forgotten. Perhaps you are telling the truth. After all it would be rather stupid of you to return to a place where you had just committed a crime, especially after telling us you would be returning."

The Prince seemed to think for a moment, and then a small smile appeared. "Sinbad," he said, "I'm still not totally convinced it wasn't you. But for the debt I owe you, I grant you permission to search for my father. If you do not find and return him within three months though, I will see you as guilty and set a price on your head so high, you won't be able to step on land without having bounty hunters jump at your throat."

"Thank you, my Prince," Sinbad said, bowing. The guards were motioned to cut their binds, and they did so, though reluctantly. As the man undid Sinbad's binds, Sinbad brought his hands out in a swift uppercut that slammed the man in the chin, and sent him reeling into unconsciousness. Doubar began to laugh, and the Prince looked suspicious.

"What was that for?" the Prince asked, shrinking back slightly.

"For a sore jaw," Sinbad said, feeling it slightly. "He wasn't very gentle in his treatment of prisoners."

"Well, little brother," asked Doubar, "can you really blame him? If you thought someone who had taken the Caliph was in your hands, you'd probably act the same."

"I hope not," Sinbad said, with a rueful smile, "I hope I'd be obliged to give them the benefit of the doubt first."

Sinbad then turned to the Caliph, "Well, your majesty, we will be off. Let us hope we find the Caliph in time."

"Agreed," said the Prince, and Sinbad and his crew bowed once and walked out.

Prince Casib sat quietly for a moment, and then kissed his queen gently. "It will be alright," she said, "Sinbad saved me, I'm sure he can save your father." Then she quietly stood and left Prince Casib alone with his thoughts.

Prince Casib was suddenly disturbed a few minutes later when movement caught his attention and he turned to see who it was.

"Are you sure that was wise, your majesty?" asked a hooded man who emerged from behind the throne, "Sinbad is a crafty one, in three months he could have your father dead, or hidden so well you'll never find him.."

The Prince looked at the speaker and his eyes slowly hardened, "You may be right, my faithful servant. Maybe I should send some guards after them?"

"I fear they will not stop them from reaching their ship in time. However, you might want to post that bounty now. It will at least keep him on his toes, to know that you still do not trust him and are on the lookout. It may make him less apt to hurt your father. Also if someone does capture him for you, you can always torture the information out of him. It is undoubtable that he is the one that took your father."

"That's an excellent idea," grinned the Prince, "I'll send runners and my fastest ships to spread the word. We won't let him make fools of us."

Rumina chuckled as she watched the events unfolding around Sinbad. She knew the price on his head would also send another, more devastating message. It would tell many individuals that Sinbad was no longer under the protection of the Caliph of Baghdad. Many potential revengers had sometimes been held in check by that protection, but now that it was gone, they too could try to get their revenge on Sinbad. She chuckled again, as her father, accompanied by Scratch entered the room.

"So," Scratch was saying, "no hard feelings about before?"

"Of course not. What type of Sorcerer would I be if I couldn't forgive a little thing like you only bringing back my head? After all, the master took care of the rest. I still don't understand why your still here though."

"The master requested my presence here, so here I'm going to stay."

"So, why do you follow him?" asked Turok, magnanimously. "After all, he isn't a demon or devil, he is merely a mortal man."

"Yes, he is, but with powers far greater than my own. I would not dare go up against him."

"And wise you are for that," the voice said, as it once again spoke.

This time in unison, all three bowed, and said together, "Master, I herald your coming."

"Yes, yes," said the voice, "get up. We have a lot to get done. Sinbad has begun his search for the Caliph, who incidently is in your dungeon. Eventually, his search will lead him to you. Rumina will make sure of that."

"How?" asked Rumina.

"Well, he knows a double of him was in Baghdad, and so far, you are the only he knows of who impersonates him. Although, your impersonation was frankly terrible, I have to tell you that."

"Yes, Master. Well, it was supposed to be terrible."

"I know. Anyway, as he is searching for your new hideout, I am going to make sure he encounters some 'friends' from his past who will be searching for revenge. Scratch is going to help spark that feeling in their hearts. Turok, you are to regain your strength for now. Being brought back to life can drain you slightly, but once you are recharged you will stronger than ever. Rumina, Scratch's necklace has already increased you power, but train with your father while you wait. You will need all of your powers to deal with what's coming."

"Yes, Master."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, where to start off?" Doubar asked Sinbad as the boat pulled away from the harbor.

"Well, I've been thinking that the culprit here has to be Rumina. After all, she's the only one I know of who does impersonations. Plus, she hates the Caliph, because he ordered her father killed."

"But what about the blue and brown eye thing?" Maeve asked, entering the conversation, "it's not like Rumina to mix up her looks. She's much too concerned about them and about you. We could be going after Rumina and stirring up a whole hornets nest of trouble when she hasn't even done anything this time."

"Maeve," Doubar asked stunned, "are you actually defending Rumina?"

The rest of the crew watched her, waiting for the answer, and she stood for a moment, and then threw up her hands. "Well, I don't want more trouble if I can avoid it. Something is wrong already, I can feel it."

"And I feel that Rumina is involved, even if she wasn't the kidnapper," said Sinbad. "It is too much of a coincidence that this happened right after Caipra's warning."

"Oh, you're probably right," Maeve sighed, "it just doesn't feel like her style."

"And you may be right," Sinbad said, "but with only three months on our side, we've got to take what we can. I've got to follow my hunches."

"Well, that brings another disturbing problem to mind," interrupted Firouz, "but where exactly are we supposed to find Rumina. Point of fact, we destroyed her last hideout, so where else could she possibly be?"

"Well," Sinbad said, a small grin appearing on his face, "why not ask Maeve to consult her books?"

"Oh, brother," Maeve said rolling her eyes, "fine, I'll go see what I can find out. Maybe I'll contact Caipra while I'm at it."

"Then we might as well head for the port of Basra," Sinbad said, "I have a feeling I might want Omar's support behind me on this one. I think he, at least, will believe me when I say I didn't kidnap the Caliph. After all, he was the first one Rumina tried it on. Besides, we still need to empty our goods if we want to travel light and fast. Not to mention a little bit of extra money will come in handy if we need information."

"Aye, brother," Doubar said with a grin as he turned the tiller. "Toward Basra it is."

"Master," Rumina breathed, "you're so good at this, it's almost scary."

"Why thank you, Rumina," the Dark Master said, as he settled down on a finally decorated couch. "As I've said, it certainly is easy to predict what he's going to do. He's clever, but I've observed him enough to know where his clever little mind is going to lead him. He draws conclusions quickly and follows his hunches. If you set up the board just right, he will place himself in your hands."

"So, who exactly will be waiting for him in Basra?" Turok asked with a curious little smile.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," the Dark Master said with a cocky smile and a raised eyebrow.

Sinbad and his crew quickly docked into the port of Basra. Sinbad was about to leap out, when Doubar grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

"No," Doubar said, "this time I go first. You don't seem to understand the word danger, Sinbad. Now you stay here until I check if the coast is clear, and then we'll make our way to the palace."

Sinbad shook his head, his soft, short, wavy hair flopping in the breeze. He sighed and watched as Doubar gazed around the docks threateningly and then motioned for Sinbad to come down. Sinbad did so, and he was followed by Maeve who had her sword out and who followed him like a body guard.

"What are you doing?" Sinbad asked exasperated.

"Watching your back, what else?" Maeve said and then her grin dropped as she added, more seriously, "Doubar's right, Sinbad. You don't understand the meaning of the word danger, and from the sound of it, the whole world might hang in the balance."

Sinbad smiled disarmingly, and said, "Now what makes you think I might be in danger?" Smiling as her lips pulled back in disbelief, he hollered at Firouz. "Firouz, you and Rongar sell the cargo. We're going to speak to Omar." Firouz nodded and Rongar showed his understanding. Quickly some of the crew began to unload the ship, and Sinbad, Doubar, and Maeve started off, with Dermott soaring overhead.

Sinbad entered the palace without mishap, and they were quickly brought in front of Omar. "Sinbad, my boy!" yelled the Omar, excitedly, "It is nice to see you here. I was worried for your safety."

"So, you heard about what happened in Baghdad?" Maeve demanded.

"Yes, and about the price on your head. It is most unfortunate. So, what really happened?"

"Price on his head? Sire, what do you mean?" Doubar demanded, sounding slightly angry.

"Well, the fact Prince Casib put a price of 1 million gold pieces on your head after you left his port. He sent one of his runner ships here, but I booted the man out. Told him Sinbad was a personal friend of mine, and if he no longer had the Caliph's protection, he now had mine. I didn't believe a word of it. I knew Sinbad, who had stopped me from going to war and had saved my people from the cyclops, would never, ever turn on his friend, the Caliph, and it was undoubtably another phony."

"That little brat broke his word!" Sinbad said, angrily, "He swore he wouldn't set the bounty until after two months. This is going to make it twice as hard to find the Caliph."

Omar looked angry. "Sinbad, I fear the peace I finally made with the Caliph will not last with his son. He doesn't seem to understand honor or honesty."

Sinbad bowed low, quickly controlling his temper, "Don't worry, sire. I will find the Caliph, and then he'll have a good talk with his son. I would like to thank you for your kind offer of protection, and for your faith in my honesty. However, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline the protection."

"What?" Maeve yelled, who had been thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a couple of the fleet's finest ships behind them.

"Little brother," Doubar agreed, "What are you thinking?"

Sinbad looked at Maeve, Doubar, and at Omar and said, "If Omar makes an offer of protection, the Prince Casib will see it as him siding with us, against his father. Immediately, Prince Casib will strike. War will break out again. This would only help Rumina, Turok, and Scratch. I will not dishonor our friendship by allowing you to serve evil, you highness. However, I will accept your friendship still. I simply do not want you to once again go to war with the Caliph or his son."

Omar thought for a moment, and then said, "Wise words, Sinbad. You are right, of course. My friendship for you however, makes me feel as though I should do something to help you. I feel as though you are my errant son. One who is constantly in trouble."

Sinbad gave him a quick grin. "Well, sire, one is never in trouble when one is surrounded by one's friends. We will be leaving your dock shortly to begin our search. Thank you, sire. Knowing you still have faith in me, means a lot."

Omar nodded and smiled fondly at the young sailor. "Watch yourself, my boy. With no protection, you can expect to find loads of trouble, and with that bounty on your head, trouble will find you."

Sinbad nodded, and bowed as he backed out. Maeve and Doubar followed. Both gazed left and right angrily as though anyone of the people around them might threaten Sinbad. Sinbad rolled his eyes and lead them out into the street.

They made it back to the ship without mishap. Firouz and Rongar were sitting alertly on the docks waiting for them. As they spotted Sinbad, they both jumped to their feet.

"Something's wrong, Sinbad," Firouz whispered, and Rongar nodded in agreement. Sinbad was about to ask what they were talking about when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well, hello, Sinbad. For once I'm pleased to see you."

Sinbad turned slowly and faced his long-time enemy. "Hello, Plunkett. I'm sorry to admit I'm still not happy to see you. Why the change of heart?"

"Well," Plunkett said, with a slow, evil grin, "it's not so much you I'm pleased to see as the bounty you will bring me when I turn you in. Why don't you save yourself some trouble and come along quietly. I promise I won't hurt you too much."

Sinbad glared calmly at him and rolled his head around indicating his crew. "What makes you think you'll do any better against us this time?" His words were confidant, and as he spoke, his hand moved down to grasp the hilt of his sword.

"Well, for one thing, I brought more help. For another thing, you surprised me last time. This time I was looking for you." With that, Plunkett brought his sword out of its sheath in a smooth movement and charged at Sinbad. Doubar who was watching was suddenly taken back to a memory of many years before.

_Sinbad, 15 years old drew his sword smoothly. "You can't take my ship, pirate!" the young captain declared hotly. He had received the ship only a month ago, and he was ready and willing to protect it. He was facing off against a rough man who had managed to catch Sinbad's ship and board it. However, Sinbad was not ready to let anyone take over. _

"_I am Plunkett," the pirate said snidely, "and I'll take whomever's ship I please. How did such a small boy come to own such a ship anyway? You really should go back to playing with toys. Or maybe you're just pretty enough to take and sell on the slave market."_

_At these words, Sinbad's face flushed an angry red, and he charged at Plunkett. Plunkett waited calmly and moved to parry the boy's first thrust, but Sinbad had been trained by the best. Even angry, he twisted his sword out of a thrust into a downward strike, and Plunkett had to move quickly to avoid it. A surprised look came over the pirate's face as the boy's skill managed to parry his every move. Plunkett glowered angrily as he began to struggle against the boy's sword. Suddenly with a deft twist of his sword, Sinbad managed to flip the sword out of the pirate's hand. Plunkett's face was a mirror image of Sinbad's as they both stared in surprise at Sinbad's sword. It was leveled directly at Plunkett's throat. Sinbad quickly shook off his surprise before the other man noticed it, and said in as serious as voice as the 15 year-old could manage, "Get off my ship."_

_Plunkett began to back off, motioning for his men to do the same. "Who are you, boy?" the pirate growled._

"_My name is Sinbad."_

_Sinbad had forced the pirates onto a rowboat and set it adrift. He figured they would be able to catch their own ship sometime, and it would give Sinbad and his crew time enough to get out of their reach._

_As Sinbad turned to face his crew, the men began cheering. At that point, he won their loyalty and trust. Doubar watched the amazement fill his brother's face as the men that, before this incident, had tried every way to undermine the lad's authority, now cheered and praised him as their Captain. Sinbad stood straighter and assumed a cocky, albeit, somewhat restrained grin. _

That scene flashed through Doubar's head as he watched his brother meet one of his oldest foes in battle. Then he engaged his own enemy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Plunkett and Sinbad fought with a fluid grace, but after a short while it became evident that Sinbad's skill far exceeded Plunkett's. Last time they had fought had been a fist to fist fight, owing to the sword-less bar they had been in. However, now they fought in the way that Sinbad was the master of. After only a few moments, Plunkett was struggling. However, Sinbad too was worried, because in between his playful banter, he noticed that Plunkett still maintained his confident expression. Sinbad began to get a very bad feeling. Quickly he made a calculated thrust and Plunkett's sword leapt out of its owner's hand, and Sinbad snagged it out of the air.

"Men, and woman, back to the ship! Come on!" he roared. Quickly they headed back for the ship, but they found their way blocked by 50 or so men.

"Sinbad," Maeve said, sounding more than a little worried.

Sinbad's mind, which had gotten him through so many adventures, was fast at work. He glanced around and sought possible escape routes. There really weren't any to be found.

He turned to his crew and smiled his famous smile and said quietly, "This isn't going to be an easy fight,and if you want to back out of it, you can." They looked back at him and he saw the response in their faces. He nodded and drew his sword, turning to face the oncoming mob.

They fought like banshees. His crew onboard the ship heard the commotion and came to help, but they were fighting a losing battle. Sinbad used his sword like he'd never used it before, realizing that if he was brought back to Prince Casib, the Caliph would probably die. He remembered the first time he met the Caliph:

_The young boy, only 13 or 14 walked behind a huge man. They were weaving through the streets of Baghdad, and the boy couldn't figure out where they were heading. "Master Nomad," the boy said in a voice that was beginning to lose the child-like strain, "where are we going?"_

_Captain Asael W. Nomad turned and looked at the boy. "Tis the Caliph we are going to see, my boy," the man said in a harsh voice. However, as he looked at the young man in front of him, his eyes shone with more than a little affection. Captain Nomad knew it was more than a little unfair to refer to the 14 year old as a child. He had long since outgrown that word. He knew the boy might as yet look young, but he already had a good 2 years of sailing and you could see he was born for it. The Captain knew that his crew had taken the boy under their savage, molting wings and wrought forth a masterpiece. Rozondolf, an ancient mariner, said to have been the best swordfighter of all time had taught the boy swordfighting, an exercise in which the boy excelled. It was possible he would be even better than Rozondolf one day. They had taught him navigation, and all other necessary skills needed to navigate the high seas.. In fact, this young man had saved them several times during storms, climbing with a dexterity known to few as he ascended masts and let loose sails._

_It was this courage and skill that had led the Captain to make his newest, rash decision. He had appointed the boy his second-in-command, his first mate, and no one on the ship had argued. They all knew the boy was destined for great things, and when Captain Nomad left the earth, he fully intended for all his remaining possessions to go to the boy, including his ship. Of course, none of his crewmen would be left, they were all getting far too old. Sinbad would have to pick his own crew, live his own sea adventures. But first, Captain Nomad was going to introduce him to the Caliph. Somehow, in his old mind, he knew this was necessary. _

_Sinbad walked cautiously. Last time he had been in Baghdad he had left without saying goodbye, or even letting Maser Dim-dim or Doubar know he was going. Doubar had suspected he was thinking about it in the year after Lea's death, before he left, but Sinbad was sure his brother would be angry at him for leaving him behind._

_And that was when he heard the shout. He cringed slightly and turned to face a much larger version of his brother as he ran from a crowd. "Sinbad!" Doubar repeated joyfully, seizing his younger brother in a hug and squeezing him painfully. _

"_Uh, Doubar, nice to see you again too," Sinbad said when he could breathe again. Captain Nomad looked on in amusement. He knew what was coming next. Sinbad had told him much about his large brother. _

"_Where have you been?" bellowed Doubar so suddenly that if Sinbad hadn't been expecting it, it would have given him a heart attack. Doubar had then looked at his brother and noticed the difference in his face, his eyes, his stance, and his look. After Lea's death his brother had lost too much weight, and had seemed obsessed with the sea. Every night he had gone down and renewed his vow to the sea, and during the day he had browsed the docks looking for a ship that would hire an 11 year old boy. Doubar had never thought anyone would and so he hadn't worried too much about it. But then one day Sinbad didn't return. Master Dim-dim and he had looked every where, but there had been no sign of Sinbad. The next day when they returned to search again, they were told of a boy who had dived into the harbor and rescued a shipment of cargo. After he had done that, he had been immediately accepted onto a ship, known as the Dirk. Captained by a certain Asael W. Nomad the most feared man on the treacherous sea. _

_Doubar had been exceedingly worried, until Master Dim-dim had revealed that he was a long time friend of Captain Nomad, and Sinbad would be fine. Then he had just worried about what could happen to his brother on the high seas. To get his mind off his brother, Master Dim-dim had apprenticed him to a blacksmith and Doubar's already beefy body was bulked up by heavy usage of muscle. He had remembered his brother's sickly look before he left and had worried about him _

_Now however, he saw his brother as a tan, lithe, lively young man who seemed to always be bouncing off the soles of his feet. He had a confidence that Doubar suddenly found lacking in his own life and he felt dumb and slow in the presence of this brother._

_Sinbad rubbed the back of his neck and assumed a sheepish grin. "Well, Doubar, I suppose to answer that question I should first introduce you to Captain Nomad."_

_Doubar noticed his brother's companion for the first time. Doubar couldn't help but gulp as his gaze traveled up into the other man's face. The man's hair was ragged and chopped at the edges and his eyes had an evil-looking glint in them. He was huge. Far more muscular than Doubar and he stood a good three feet taller than the top of Doubar's head. Doubar quickly hid his terror and extended a shaking hand. "I suppose I should thank you, sir, for looking after my terror of a brother?"_

_Doubar's fears were alleviated when a friendly smile came over the man's face, instantly transforming his countenance to one of goodness. Doubar winced as the man crushed his hand in a firm handshake. The Captain looked at the large lad and then winked at Sinbad. "Well, my boy, he's all that you said and more." Then the Captain fixed his piercing gaze on Doubar, "It was no trouble at all. In fact, I should thank you for allowing your brother to look after us." He shook Doubar's hand for another moment, and then he released it and said, "Well, Sinbad, let's be off." _

"_Wait one moment!" Doubar yelled as Sinbad turned away. "You're not leaving without me again. I'm coming with you."_

_Sinbad opened his mouth but Captain Nomad spoke first. "Happy to have you my boy. Sinbad could use some guidance. Any brother of Sinbad is welcome to accompany me. Come with us to the palace."_

_Sinbad laughed as Doubar fell into place behind him. It was certainly good to see his brother again. He entertained Doubar with some stories of his adventures as they made their way to the palace. However, as they neared the gate, Sinbad could feel his nervousness increasing. He followed a tactic one of his teachers had taught him and quickly masked his nervousness by assuming a cocky gait. _

_Captain Nomad grinned as he watched his 1st mate swagger. Yes, he thought, the lad will do just fine. They entered the front gates and were escorted into the presence of royalty. As the doors were opened, their stunned gazes landed on a battle. _

_A group of assassins were attacking the Caliph, as well as Master Dim-dim and a young boy. Sinbad instantly reacted, his time at sea allowing his muscles and brain to instantly assess and engage in any situation. He leaped and rolled, blocking a sword that had been about to stab the Caliph. Sinbad vaguely noticed his Captain and brother had also joined the fight, but then he was too busy fighting for his own life. He managed to kill one of his opponents and blocked another one's thrust at the boy. More guards came in and finally the assassins were subdued. Sinbad sheathed his sword and felt a hand come down on his shoulder. He wheeled to look into the eyes of his old mentor Dim-dim. The wizened old man looked up and a look of relief crossed his face as he spotted the wiry youth. _

"_Sinbad, my boy! Welcome home, and may I say, excellent timing indeed." _

_Sinbad grinned a bit ruefully, and said, "I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, Master Dim-dim." Instead of answering, Dim-dim embrace enveloped Sinbad and he knew he was forgiven. The small boy who Sinbad had saved, looked at Sinbad from behind Dimdim's robes and then he held out his arms, indicating he wanted Sinbad to hold him. _

_Unused to children, Sinbad stood and then gently picked up the boy._

"_What's your name?" the boy asked._

"_I'm Sinbad," Sinbad said, bouncing the boy a bit. A grin spread across the child's face and then he proudly stuck up his chin and said, "I'm Casib. My Daddy's the Caliph."_

_Sinbad stopped bouncing the boy in shock. Suddenly remembering in who's presence he was. The boy's grin faded slightly, and he began to bounce, indicating he wanted Sinbad to continue. Sinbad was about to speak when he heard the Captain calling. Gently putting the Prince down, he rushed to his Master's side, saying a hasty goodbye to his mentor Dimdim. _

_He rushed to his Captain's side just in time to hear, "Sire, this is my 1st mate, Sinbad."_

_Sinbad bowed low, remembering the protocol he had been taught. "It is an honor to meet you, sire," he said. He looked up into the Caliph's kind eyes and he instantly lost his fear. As of that moment, he gave his loyalty to his Caliph. _

"_So, this is the young man who so timely saved my life? The honor is mine, young man. No need to bow to me, from this point on, we're going to be friends. Anything you need, be sure to let me know."_

"_Thank you for your generosity, sire, but at this point I have all that I want. If there is anything I can do for you, sire, allow me to serve." _

_From that point on, the Caliph was one of Sinbad's closest friends._

Sinbad was brought roughly out of his reminiscing by a sword barely missing his head. Instantly his focus was back on the fight. His crew was fighting their hearts out, but there were simply too many adversaries. He was forced to focus on his own battle and he could only wonder worriedly how the rest of his crew was faring. Suddenly the tide of the battle seemed to be turning. Other people had joined the fray. Sinbad suddenly had two burly men at his back and opponents suddenly were turning tail and running. Watching the last of the mob retreat, Sinbad turned to see who his benefactors were.

"Hello handsome," a familiar voice greeted him and he found arms around his neck and lips locked onto his. He stared in shock as Talia finished her welcome kiss.

Sinbad's mouth hung open, but he quickly regained his composure. "Ah, I should have known," Sinbad said, bowing gracefully. "Talia, your aid was most timely. Let me guess...you just happened to be in the neighborhood?"

"Sinbad, Sinbad, you know me too well. I heard about the price on your head, and I couldn't help feeling that after our last adventure, I owed you one. Please allow my ship to accompany you. I have a feeling you'll need some extra protection."

"Talia," Doubar's deep voice yelled, and then the two old friends were embracing. Talia laughed in delight as Doubar swung her around. As Doubar set her down, she grinned and linking arms with Sinbad said, "Well, let's be off, shall we, handsome?" As she and Sinbad passed by Maeve, Maeve suddenly felt a chill run down her back. Talia looked back at her and smiled. Maeve shook it off. Sure she didn't like Talia, but for once she was glad of the extra protection. Sinbad would need it.

"Ugh, I hate that searat," Rumina said. "She is so touchy."

"Do you mean she is offended easily, or that she can't keep her hands off Sinbad?" asked Turok with a grin.

Rumina glared at her father.

"Now, now, Rumina," The Dark Master said, "Everything has its purpose. Her being there is part of the plan as well. Have a little faith in me?"

"Of course, Master."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow. I know it's been a while, but here you go. I just recently got re-addicted to Sinbad, so there should be some more updates for the next while. Enjoy!!

Chapter 5

Sinbad watched at Basra faded into the distance, then he sighed in relief. He always felt safest while at the open sea. Talia's ship _The Black Rose_ traveled close behind. Talia herself was on the Nomad with Sinbad. As he manned the tiller, she stood near him with a slight smile on her face.

"So, Sinbad," Talia said suddenly, turning to him, "what exactly did you do to warrant such a large bounty?"

"It's simply a misunderstanding, Talia," Sinbad assured her, "It really wasn't my fault."

"Where have I heard that before?" Talia said, rolling her eyes. Sinbad looked at her and grinned, knowing they were both thinking of the first time they met.

_Sinbad, 17 years old, careened around the corner, several thugs on his trail, and crashed into a beautiful young woman. They both hit the ground hard and for just an instant their eyes met. Both smiled briefly, and then the thugs caught up. Sinbad flipped to his feet and drew his sword. _

"_Come and get it, then! IF YOU DARE!" he cried. Then with a roar, Sinbad started in at the thugs. _

_The young woman smiled. She knew that the boy was showing off for her, but he was such an attractive boy, that it really didn't matter. She watched in awe as he danced with his blade, a master at such a young age. His body completely balanced and perfectly shaped. Then, she stopped and grinned as she saw the heavy purse tied to his side. He was a greenhorn. This would be too easy. Maybe it would be worth her time to hang around with this boy after all._

_After a moment, the last thug was sent running with his tail in between his legs. The boy was hardly breathless as he turned toward the woman and bowed gallantly. "My Lady," he said, "permit me too apologize. It's simply a misunderstanding. It really wasn't my fault."_

_The young woman laughed and then raised her hands and said, "Then whose fault was it? I didn't see anyone else shove me over."_

"_Well, you see..." the boy said, rubbing his head ruefully, "this royal fellow has seized my ship, and those thugs were his men. They were trying to take me back to confront the royal fellow. I didn't necessarily want to go. So, see, it's this royal fellow's fault."_

"_Your ship, huh?" the young woman said, her hands on her hips. "And who exactly are you?"_

_The boy grinned, he obviously usually got a reaction when he told people his name. At that moment the young woman decided that whatever name he said, she _was not_ going to be impressed._

"_My name is Sinbad," the boy said proudly._

_Despite herself, she was surprised, but then she recovered quickly. __"Hmm, never heard of him. Are you supposed to be someone important?"_

"_Oh, come on!" the boy exclaimed dejectedly, "you've never heard of Sinbad?"_

"_Should I have?"_

_The boy sighed, but then quickly assumed a dazzling smile. The young woman felt her breath quicken at the sight. He truly was beautiful. "Well, then," Sinbad said, apparently giving up on the idea of impressing her with his name, "what's your name?"_

"_Talia, the black rose of Oman."_

_The boy appeared thoughtful, then shrugged. "Sorry, never heard of you either."_

"_Good," she said. Then she prowled closer, her body winding and gliding as gracefully as a cat. "So, Sinbad, did anyone ever tell you that you're gorgeous?"_

_Sinbad choked, and stuttered, "What...?" but before he could get anymore out, she had her arms around his neck, and she was kissing him passionately. Deftly, she snagged the purse from his side and stuffed it into the pocket of her cloak. Then she released the boy, who was left gasping. _

_She turned away and waved. "Good luck on getting your ship back, kid. I'll see you later." _

"_Wait, Talia," he said, grasping her arm. "You're pretty good. You want to help me steal my ship back?"_

"_What?" she asked, insulted. "What do you mean pretty good? That kiss was more than pretty good, it was..."_

"_I wasn't talking about the kiss."_

_Looking at him, startled, she grasped her pocket and looked inside of it. The money bag was gone. "How..?" she stuttered, looking at him. He popped it up in front of her and then grinned. _

"_This one's just a decoy anyway," he said, he opened it and poured out a bunch of rocks._

"_Hmm," she said, "not such a greenie after all."_

_He grinned, cockily, "Not by a long shot," he agreed._

_She sidled up to him, and ran her fingers up his arm. "So, handsome, where's the real one located?" _

_He laughed and pushed her away. "So, Talia, you gonna help me or not?"_

_Looking at his smile, she couldn't help it. "Sure," she said, "but you'll owe me one. And I collect big."_

"You always did have the deftest fingers," Talia purred. "To this day, I still cannot figure out when you snagged the bag from my pocket."

Sinbad grinned. "It's a secret." Talia grinned and sidled up close to him, pulling his arm around her. Gently he pushed her away and readjusted the tiller. Talia looked a bit disappointed, but Sinbad seemed not to notice.

"Sinbad," she said, thoughtfully, "did you ever consider turning yourself in and getting the bounty? That's a lot of gold."

Sinbad grinned, thinking of what Casib's face would look like if he were to do that, but then he said, "Well, Talia. Money's never really interested me as much as it has you. Mostly you got us into trouble, and I had to get us out of it."

"Not that first time," she said, with a slight smile. They both were reflecting when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Sinbad jumped surprised and turned to find Maeve looking at him sideways.

"What happened the first time?" Maeve asked, trying to distract Sinbad from Talia. "How did you guys meet anyway?"

"Well," Sinbad said, "It is a long story, but I suppose we've got some time. Did you get to talk to Caipra?"

Maeve nodded, still looking slightly jealous. "She said to head for Corpse Cove, next to the Isle of Death. She feels the evil is emanating from there."

Sinbad nodded, "Appropriately named."

"Now," Maeve said, "tell me what happened."

"Well," Sinbad said, "it all began as we approached a small country. The Sultan there was a very wealthy man, but he had earned his wealth by terrorizing the villagers on the surrounding islands. We just happened to be in the neighborhood and needed to stop for supplies."

"Sounds familiar enough," Maeve commented.

Sinbad nodded, "Exactly. We rowed to shore on a longboat, I was only about 17 at the time, and had been Captain for nearly two years. People were starting to recognize my name."

Talia laughed, and the other two turned and looked at her. She snorted again, "Recognize your name? You were practically a legend. Your name had spread all over the place. I had even heard of you, and I was from a remote island."

Sinbad gave her a dimpled grin and said, "Ha, ha! So, you did recognize my name. I thought so. I knew you were bluffing."

Talia shrugged and motioned for him to continue.

"So, we pulled up to shore, and offered to buy some supplies. The villagers ran screaming in fear. At that point, I had quite a bit of money on hand, and I was puzzled that the villagers wouldn't want some of it. Then the guards showed up and we found out why everyone was screaming. There was a fierce battle and I called for everyone to split up. I raced back to the Dirk, only to find that the Sultan had already seized it. Frustrated, I realized that some soldiers were coming after me, so I ran, looking for help."

"And that's when you found me," Talia interposed.

Sinbad nodded and grinned as the memory once again crossed his mind. Maeve didn't look to happy at the memory though, so he quickly continued on.

"Talia agreed to help me, though she did say it would cost me, and we headed for the Sultan's castle. It was heavily guarded, but we managed to slip in with some teamwork and a lot of luck. We fought our way into the dungeon, and found the rest of the crew. They were all very impressed by Talia, as we picked some locks and released them. I asked the crew if they knew why the Sultan had captured them, and they said that he was looking for me. I didn't know why, but we decided it would be a good time to get out.

"We ran up the stairs and were nearly out of the castle, when we were surrounded once again. We fought hard, and I managed to let the crew escape, but I was captured. I was brought before the Sultan. Turned out he had heard of me, and had recognized my ship when it was anchored in the harbor. He didn't want me to interfere with his tyranny, so he had decided to get me before I got him. It turned out he also dealt with slavers."

"And selling Sinbad was too tempting to resist," Talia teased. "After all, it's not often you get such a good-looking man."

Sinbad choked and blushed, and Talia laughed at him and pounded him on the back until he could talk again. "Anyway," Sinbad said, after he had recovered, "The Sultan locked me in a tower where it would be less likely that my crew would be able to rescue me, and it looked like I would spend the rest of my life working on a galley, or something equally as terrible. That's when Talia showed up.

"She had managed to become friendly with one of the guards, and he had brought her in to 'tour' the castle. She managed to convince him to take her somewhere private, and he had brought her near me. Then, she knocked out the guard, stole his keys, and unlocked my cell. I was very happy to see her and we ran for it. We managed to sneak our way out and free our ship. Then we sailed off."

"And that was the start of a beautiful relationship," Talia finished, smiling fondly at Sinbad.

"Uh-huh," Maeve said. "Was this the same Sultan that put you on his war galley?"

Sinbad laughed, "No, that was a different Sultan. Sometimes we would have trouble because Talia would try to steal things that she really shouldn't have. That's ultimately why we parted ways. After a year, Talia decided she wanted this big rock."

"Oh, give me a break, Sinbad. It _sounded_ impressive at the time. Even you have to admit that."

"Okay," Sinbad said, "So, it was a big expensive rock. Doubar and I had just received a message from the Caliph that he needed us, and so Talia went off after her big rock and we went back to Baghdad. We've crossed paths since then, but her lack of morals has always caused us to eventually part again."

Talia grinned, and said, "Well, one can't blame a girl for trying, right?"

Maeve shook her head. However, she had been burning with curiosity, and she knew that if she asked the question that was burning on her lips that she would regret it, but if she didn't she would regret it too. "So, uh, Sinbad, what exactly was between you two during that year?" When the question came out, she could have died with embarrassment as Doubar, Rongar, and Firouz, who had evidently heard her, walked over and waited for the answer. Even Dermott dropped down to listen.

"Well," Talia sighed, "I suppose if I was honest, which I'm not, I would probably tell you that it was a little one-sided."

Doubar nodded his head. "I hate to admit it as well, but Sinbad was a little less than willing to start a relationship at the time. Talia tried her hardest, and was making progress, but it was only a few years since..."

"ANYWAY," Sinbad interrupted quickly, "enough about me. Let's get back to..."

Just as he was about to finish, he spotted something on the horizon. "Oh, no," he breathed. Everyone turned to see what had captured his gaze, and all were stunned to see a fleet of ships lining the horizon. They were blocking the way to the Isle of Death, and Sinbad could instantly see that it was going to be difficult to get around them. This did not look good.


End file.
